1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to touchpad and touchscreen technology, and more specifically to the control and/or movement of a displayed object by a user interacting with one or more touchpads, touchscreens, and/or other touch sensitive panels.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A touchscreen is a type of display that can detect the presence and location of a touch within the display area. A touchpad is a pointing device that includes a specialized surface that can translate the motion and position of a user's finger (or other object) to a relative position on a separate display screen. Various types of electronic and computing devices employ touchscreen or touchpad technology to enable a user to control and/or move displayed objects, such as for interacting with a graphical user interface.